EP 870840, JP-A 10-42884, JP-A 4-135456 or JP-A 2-49593 describe the use of a phospholipase to hydrolyze a phospholipid to produce lysophospholipid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,046, WO 94/04035, EP 109244, EP 585988, WO 98/26057, WO 98/45453, WO 99/53769, WO 00/32758, WO 0139602 and EP 575133 describe the addition of various lipolytic enzymes to dough in the preparation of baked products and the preparation of lipolytic enzyme variants.
WO 00/32758 discloses that the substrate specificity of a lipolytic enzyme can be modified by making alterations to the amino acid sequence.